Sparks Fly
by FlameTamer16
Summary: Annabeth's view on her and Percy's relationship throughout the books. Songfic, based on Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly. PERCABETH.


**SPOILER ALERT FOR ALL PERCY JACKSON BOOKS.**

**I'm actually really surprised no-one has done a songfic for this song – it fits in perfectly. So here it is, Annabeth's view on her and Percy's relationship throughout the books, ending with the scene in the pavilion on Percy's 16****th**** birthday. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, and Sparks Fly to the incredibly talented Taylor Swift.**

****

Sparks Fly

I knew from day one he was something different. Ever since I dragged him into the big house that day, even before we went on the quest to retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt. How? I can't really say. It's probably how quickly I came to trust him. It's unnatural for me. I came to trust him more than I did Luke within a few months, while I'd known Luke for years.

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

But never in my wildest dreams did I think it would lead to something _more _than friendship.

That's another thing. How we befriended so quickly. He's just so...reckless, stupid – oblivious, and I should have been running. I mean, why would I, a dignified daughter of Athena, want to befriend someone so careless and blind? 

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kind of know that I won't get far_

In the beginning, that was all it was. Friendship. A _strong _friendship, yes, but that's all. The idea of dating Seaweed Brain, of all people, was completely unthinkable. Absurd. But as time went on...my view began to change.

_And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

The first time I felt something else? Probably after he took the world from me. He even admitted to me afterwards that the whole reason he went on the quest was because of me. Not because of Lady Artemis. Not because it was the right thing to do. Because of _me. _He put his life on the line, then even acted like it was no big deal later.

Then the dance on Olympus. I knew something was up when, a week later, I could still remember exactly how many seconds it had lasted and how many times he had stepped on my foot. I wanted to kick myself when I was caught staring at him later – but I just couldn't help it. Who would've known? 

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

And his smile. I thought it was goofy, at first, but as the years flew by, that crooked old grin came to be the one that gave me butterflies every time.

'_Cause I see Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Don't even let me get started on his eyes. Luke's had always been attractive, a startling blue, but Percy's were just...hypnotic, almost. Sparkling like the ocean on a clear day, or stormy like a cyclone. A thousand different tints and shades, all forming that beautiful sea green that quickly became my favorite color.

_Get me with those green eyes baby _

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see the Sparks Fly _

_Whenever you smile_

I remember the day I vowed, no matter who our parents were, I would stick by him. And I knew he would stick by me. No matter what the cost.

Normally, I over-think everything. Plans. People. Even life. But Percy…he was an exception.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

I know what _he _thought of me at first. To be honest, I don't really blame him. I set him up on his first Capture the Flag and nearly got him skewered. But he didn't care. He _still _wanted to be close to me, and vice versa, despite the nicknames, the teasing, all the things that were once infuriating but soon became adoring.

_You find I'm even better than_

_You imagined I would be_

After everything, after all the betrayals, I had learned to put up walls. Never give yourself to somebody. Never put so must trust in them that they can crush you on their will. You can't trust anyone but yourself. They'll just hurt you.

Then Percy came along and just barged straight through my mental defenses, crumbling them into dust. Try as I might, I couldn't stop myself from getting closer to him. And closer. From trusting him with my past, my thoughts, my mind, my life, my_self._

_I'm on my guard from the rest of the world _

_But with you I know it's no good_

I found myself waiting. And waiting. He was just so _thick _sometimes, so obtuse – after even the kiss on Mt. Helens, he didn't get the hint, and went after some _mortal_.

_And I could wait patiently but_

_I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

'_Cause I see Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you smile_

I remember looking into his eyes so many times, and then the once I couldn't, the once when he realized what the prophecy meant. That he was going to die, and there was nothing anyone could do. And I cursed myself for getting so close to him, when I _knew _what was going to happen in the end. He was going to leave me, intentionally or not.

_Get me with those green eyes baby _

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me _

_When you're not around_

'_Cause I see Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you smile_

During the fight on the bridge. It was such a blur – the adrenaline, the sparring – and then the searing pain.

He asked me why I did it later. I said he would've done the same for me, but it was only half the truth. I did it because I _knew _something was wrong, because I knewif _he_ died, _I _would die. From the minute I touched his Achilles heel, my fate was sealed. I could not live without Percy Jackson.

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

Yes, I saved him many times. But he saved me just as many, both physically and emotionally. One time I'll never forget would be the Sirens.

I know he saw what I saw. I know he could see that I wanted _Luke _with me at that time, and not him. But he didn't care. He still saved me, still held me while I cried, still smiled like nothing was wrong.

_And lead me up the staircase _

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

It wasn't like _all _our moments were life-threatening. There was that time when I _finally _got that stupid Seaweed Brain to go out with me, to the Fourth of July fireworks, no less. It was probably the best night of my life before the Titan War.

Embarrassingly enough, I'll admit I stared at him more than the fireworks.

_I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show_

When he _still _didn't get the hint after that, I wanted to scream, pull my hair out, stomp around like those girls did in movies. Didn't ignorance have its limits?

Despite the nickname, I knew he was smart, in his own way. Then why? It was because he was scared. He ran away from something that he never had to deal with before, something he was afraid of confronting. He was scared, and that's why I called him a coward, right to his face. Didn't he know how much it hurt?

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see the Sparks Fly_

_Whenever you smile_

I almost lost him again. After everything we'd been through, how could the gods curse him like that? Become a god? I remember being crushed, from inside out, like holding up the sky again. I remember feeling horror, anger, anguish, pain, _excruciating pain_, all at once, so it felt like I was about to explode. I had never felt more alone.

And then he said it, the most beautiful word I had ever heard.

"No."

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me _

_When you're not around_

'_Cause I see Sparks Fly _

_Whenever you smile_

So when he stutters helplessly, trying to tell me about what he saw in the Styx, I realize that no matter what, the one thing I've always wanted is right here in front of me, and I could keep him for good, and make it permanent, I don't hold back.

It's wrong. But it's _so _right. I kiss him, and watch the lights go wild.

Or maybe that's just the other campers, I think, as we're hoisted onto their shoulders and carried off towards the lake, the cheering nearly deafening me.

I look towards him, and he smiles.

_Sparks Fly, oh baby smile_

_And the Sparks Fly_

_~End~_


End file.
